Twists of Fate
by madammayor28
Summary: AU Fic. Instead of the events of the series, I offer an alternative. in this story Patricia and Veronica didn't die. Veronica/Patricia femslash.


**Plot: What if instead of the events we saw on TV, Veronica and Patricia hadn´t died?**

**La Reina de Sur**

**Verónica and Patricia car scene**

"_i have to warn Teresa about this" Patricia said clearly angry and heartbroken_

"_Paty Wait" Veronica said chasing Patricia and getting in the car with her _

Patricia was on an emotional roller-coaster, first sad because Veronica left her, then jealous thinking Willie was her boyfriend, and then shocked discovering she was a DEA agent, finally hurt because everything they lived and went through was a lie. Her hands were shaking on the wheel, her entire body trembling with fury.

Veronica was trying without success to reassure and explain everything to Patricia. She was angry at herself for doing this, because everything was her fault. She had let her jealousy make her decisions, if she had got back to Mexico nothing like this would had happen. True, Patricia had cheated on her with the Colombian, but she was quite drunk and stoned to care and she had try to apologize and reassure her, and instead of accepting that, she had pretended to be ok with it planning her revenge stroking Paty´s weak spot: Teresa Mendoza.

The car was wobbling at the speed they were going, if they didn´t slow down soon they would die for sure.

"Please Patricia slow down and let me explain everything" Veronica pleaded.

"¡Shut up Guadalupe, oh right, it´s Veronica now, how silly of me, bitch, you used me to get to Teresa, you lied to me and made think you loved me and it was a load of shit, why!"

"Please Paty hear me out, it´s true my mission was to get information of Teresa through you under the pretense of a relationship, it was to pretend to be in love with you…"

"Oh my, that´s so reassuring right now Veronica, I'm pleased to know I was an important part of your plan!" Sarcasm was dripping from Patricia´s words.

"let me finish, yeah it was my mission, but somewhere along the way it became a reality, I truly fell in love with you, and by the time I realized it I was considering coming back to Mexico, but then the Colombian happened and I was so jealous I was going to continue the mission in form of revenge to you, I'm sorry, so sorry you have to believe me!" Veronica was desperate, this was a fucking nightmare.

"How could you do this to me, I cared for you Veronica, do you know how many women have I presented to other people as my girlfriend! NONE! You were the first one, the only one besides Teresa I ever felt like this for, and even with her I knew since the beginning that nothing was going to happen between us, because she loves me as her friend, and I accepted that. When I met you and we began dating I thought you were my chance at happiness and then you told me you loved me, I was so happy. I truly regretted what happened with the Colombian and I was ready to drop to the floor and beg for forgiveness, yes that's right the great Patricia O'Farrell ready to beg to someone. Give me one reason, One, why I shouldn´t tell Teresa what I know and let her kill you for you betrayal!

Veronica was taken aback by three things, one: Patricia truly loved her and had begun to change for her, Two: it was very possible for her to die in a few hours if Teresa knew the truth and Three and most important: Paty was giving her a chance for redemption it was little but It was better that nothing, her life and the opportunity reassure and be with Paty again was being presented to her. She was NOT going to fuck that up.

"Because I love you Patricia, because I'm willing to give my life if that means you forgive me, because I want to be with you so bad, I'll go with you to the end of the world to be with you"

Patricia calmed and parked the car on the side of the road.

"so if I tell you right now to come with me, fled the country, quit being a DEA agent and begin a new life with me, you would do it Veronica? And if you do how can I know you won't break my heart again?" for the first time since this conversation started a new emotion was being played in Patricia´s eyes: Fear.

"I´d give up everything I have to be with you Patricia and I know I hurt you, believe my life will not be enough time to make up for what I did, but you too have to promise me that you won´t cheat on me again and I´ll promise you the same" Veronica´s gaze never left Paty´s the entire time she spoke.

So know Paty had two options: go and tell her best friend the truth and probably lose the love of her life, or go with Veronica to another place and have a fresh start with her, lying to Teresa.

"let´s do it, i´ll send a letter to Teresa and explain everything I'm sure she´ll understand" For the first time in her life Paty was listening to her heart instead of her head and drugs.

Veronica sat there in shock processing the fact that Patricia had choose her over Teresa, "on my god, thank you (kiss), I love you (kiss) so much (kiss)".

So then Paty drove them to the airport where they decided their destination and hand by hand they borded the plane to start a new life together, no drugs cartels, no DEA agents or Spanish police men, just them.

**Transer-Naga**

Teresa was sitting behind her desk thinking of her sudden pregnancy when there was a knock on her office door. It was Marcela who gave her an envelope without sender or return address.

When Marcela left the office she opened the envelope and saw a letter with a familiar handwriting:

_Dear Countess of Monte Christ:_

_I know you are wondering what´s the motive of this letter. Well I wanted you to be the first to know that I left the country with Veronica, we realized that we need a fresh start. I´m so sorry I didn´t tell you in person but I couldn´t risk it. What I'm about to tell you no one else know and I trust you´ll be very careful with who you tell. My Guadalupe it´s really a DEA agent named Veronica Cortez who was working with another one named Willie Rangel; I think you may know him, and the Sargent Flores. They were using her to stract information from Transer-Naga and use it to foil your business. I was on my way to tell you all of this but something happened that changed my perspective so I decided to give Vero and I another opportunity without the constant eagle eyes we always had. If you feel betrayed I understand and I'll respect you if you hate me, but know that my intention was not to hurt you. Be very aware of Theo, Veronica told me that he was offered a deal by the police in exchange of being an informant for them, also check all your accounts and you´ll see that he stole a substantial amount of money from you. That said, I´ll miss you and everyone else so much, but it´s time I move on with my life and to try to be a better person for Veronica and for myself. I hope that one day you´ll be able to forgive me and whether you do it or not I'll send you information for you to contact me. Take care of yourself and your little one, I'm not a fool, I know you´re pregnant._

_I´ll always carry you in my heart _

_Your Lieutenant_

_P.D: Say hi to Oleg, Nino, Marcela, Alberto, Pote and Dr. Ramos._

Teresa couldn´t believe her eyes, all that was being revealed was so surreal, but she had to admit it made sense. But what was even weirder was the fact that she wasn´t angry or betrayed, instead she was truly happy for her friend. In that moment she realized that if Veronica and Patricia could have their happy ending, so could she, so with a hand placed on her growing belly, she made her way towards Theo Aljarafe´s office.

**Montreal, Canada.**

The moon glow was beautiful that night, but even more so where it illuminated two female attractive figures intertwined in a bed, sleeping peacefully and completely content.


End file.
